


Plan B: Don't Eat Ladybugs

by thighhighsboiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Alternate universe - Mafia, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gangs, M/M, Multi, Organized Crime, Rimming, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thighhighsboiii/pseuds/thighhighsboiii
Summary: >currently on hiatus due to no written future chapters or motivation to do so<Kunimi hated the smell of the red-light district. It was full of smoke, with the heavy stench of weed sticking to the wall, mixed in with the overly sweet smell of incense from brothels.It was hypocritical of him to say that, as this was where he was from, a slut called informant who had a heavy habit of chain-smoking when stressed.The smell of smoke never left Kunimi.Not that he could ever escape.It was sickly symbolic metaphor in Kunimi’s opinion, whether it be from smoking to faint withs of gunpowder to kinky sex. Smoke covered every aspect of Kunimi’s life.[basically a kunimi-eccentric mafia au]
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Hanamaki Takahiro, Matsukawa Issei/Kunimi Akira, Oikawa Tooru/Kunimi Akira, Terushima Yuuji/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

“One, two.” Kunimi counted quietly inside his head. The morning sun glared angrily through the sliver of the curtain that was messily shut after yesterday night’s activities.

Kunimi couldn’t recall the name of the man lying in bed with him. Going through his memories of yesterday he came up blank and no longer being able to sleep he called his cue to get ready and leave.

Following the mental procedure Kunimi had always done after one night stands, Kunimi sat up, being careful not to disturb the sleeping man. Lifting the blanket off of himself Kunimi, winced as he saw the number of bruises left on his inner thighs. He looked no better than the prostitutes that he often saw in the red light district. He knew he was no better than them when day turned to night.

As Kunimi stood up from the bed, he felt the body that once laid beside him stir. Glancing over he takes a look to see a faux blond with a flirty look covering both his eyes and lips.

“What a lovely sight to see in the morning,” he said with the deep grumble of sleep stuck to his voice.

“I didn’t expect you to wake up so easily,” Kunimi curtly replied.

“Can’t help myself. Especially seeing that you’re leaving so soon, not even a goodbye kiss?” The man said. 

Kunimi couldn’t help but notice a tongue piercing that sat still laying in his mouth. “ _ So that’s the reason why _ ,” Kunimi thought to himself. Kunimi tried to remember his encounter last night, but he still could come up with no solid timeline.

“I think you’re old enough to not be needing a goodbye kiss…” He sharply responded, drifting off trying to search for the other’s name.

Kunimi paused for a few seconds waiting for the other man to fill in the gaps of what Kunimi had easily forgotten in a night’s work.

“I’m offended, it’s Terushima Yuuji darling, but you can call me whatever you want.” The man replied talking smoothly like he was someone in cliche porno, causing Kunimi to roll his eyes.

“Okay Terushima-san,” Kunimi said, testing the forgotten name on his lips. “Since you’re so friendly in the morning, I’m going to be using your shower.”

Terushima playfully replied, “Why shower when you’re only going to be getting dirty again?”

“I have to get to work.” Kunimi instantly responded, quickly trying to excuse himself.

“You didn’t mention that yesterday,” Terushima easily slid back.

“I was drunk.” Kunimi stated in a firm voice.

Kunimi then heard the familiar sound of one of his phones buzzing. Picking up his phone, he saw five turning to six unread messages from Oikawa.

[Direct Message] From Oikawa Tooru:

| (8:43) Kunimi

| (8:43) Kunimi-chan~

| (8:43) Akiraa

| (8:43) Kunimiii

| (8:44) Why aren’t you here yet????

| (8:44) I’m bored and Iwa-chan is still busy with the mess from last week

| (8:44) I should have made Makki clean it up

| (8:44) Is Makki still not back?

| (8:44) Kunimi I can see you reading my messages

| (8:44) Kunimi entertain meeee

#    
  


Letting out a displeased sigh, Kunimi let out an annoyed sigh before looking up at Terushima who held a wide knowing grin at him. Asshole.

“Do I get a rain check?” Terushima asked, knowing both of them already knew the answer.

Not wanting to be bearing the weight of Oikawa’s boredom and not at all minding the hot body of Terushima Yuuji, Kunimi responded, “You do.” Before placing and silencing his still buzzing phone on the bedside table.

Terushima now fully sat up, looked at Kunimi in no longer playful but lustful gaze. Kunimi moved closer to the bed with only his knees touching the edge and his full body on display for the other male to see. Terushima then moved closer to Kunimi, wrapping his arms lazily around the other's waist before saying in a low purr, “Thanks for breakfast Kunimi-kun.”

\--

Happy with his and Terushima’s  _ friendly  _ exchange, Kunimi finally headed to his work. The word work used loosely. 

With his memories now finally coming back to him with each step he took, he could finally recall yesterday's events. He was sent off on a mission to get in contact at an underground bar with a CEO whose company was falling into shambles. 

Long story short, he borrowed money from the infamous head of Seijoh, Oikawa Tooru, and was and still is three months late in payments. Oikawa, feeling somewhat bored and somewhat petty, decided not to ask for his money the conventional way, by sending someone to beat up the man or his family, and instead opted for sending Kunimi to watch what was the problem.

In Kunimi’s opinion, it was a pointless game, since in the end Oikawa always got what he wanted. Not that he had a choice in the man’s decision in the end.

Finally arriving at what was known as the Aoba Johsai Headquarters, a rundown office building in the middle of what would have an affluent part of the city in the fifties. However, now it was a rundown neighbourhood close to the red-light district, perfect for business.

Walking inside of the building was a surprise in itself, the inside looked like any normal office building at first. There was a reception if you entered through the front door, however, this was a guise to the common public.

Once he got past security, the building turned cold and heavy with a brittle atmosphere, keeping everyone sharp. 

There were no decorations like the flowery outside entrances which kept the office disguised. The windows were covered with strong metal bars, keeping anyone from getting in, or out. The walls were covered with nothing, revealing the bare concrete they were made of. Practical, easy to clean.

_ “It’s suffocating,” _ Kunimi thought.

Lastly, the layout of the building. It was a maze, purposely, remade that way by the new mastermind himself. A sadistic game, of sorts.

Maybe this was why Kunimi stayed with him, Oikawa’s ingenious unbecoming plans. He never quite knew why he stuck with Oikawa, he had already struck equal from several years ago. However, he still stuck around, watching what happened in and out. An addicition of sorts, maybe it was the sex or the attention he wished for when he was younger.

It did come with its own benefits.

However, in the end, he was colourless, never quite affiliated. That’s how informants worked, to each their own.

Finally stopping in Oikawa’s office, he stepped through two nameless guards before having the door slam behind him.

“ _ Oikawa must have told them to do that, _ ” Kunimi thought, keeping his face neutral.

“Kunimi-chaaaan.” He heard as Oikawa said in an elongated whine popping up from behind Kunimi.

“ _ Oikawa looks nice, _ ” Kunimi remarked within his head, complementing the man, but never out loud.

Oikawa observed Kunimi, then stated, “You look happy,” adding crudely, “Who did you do?”

“Terushima Yuuji.” He replied, actually remembering his name this time around.

“Oh what a hottie~ You know he’s a well-known distributor.” Oikawa noted while wrapping an arm around the other.

“I have him in my contacts now,” Kunimi stated.

“So... you did him on purpose~?” Oikawa inquired, his gleaming with interest.

“Sure,” Kunimi said anonymously. 

“That's not a clear answer, Kunimi-chan,” Oikawa remarked.

“Mhm,” Kunimi replied, still not confirming Oikawa’s query.

“So how was the sex?” Oikawa asked, moving closer to the black-haired male, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder.

“Good, but he constantly talks like he's in a porno. It’s kinda gross.” Kunimi briefly replied.

“Reminds me of Kuroo-chan,” Oikawa noted.

“A lot of things remind you of Kuroo-san,” Kunimi stated, remembering a time when he, Matsukawa, and Oikawa went out for business and they saw a hairbrush in a sea urchin tank, it was enlightening to be sure, showing the differences in the hierarchy in which Kunimi stood in.

It was an eye-opening experience, to say the least, and the first impression Kunimi got of Kuroo.

“Anyway enough with gossiping,” He said hypocritically.

“Says you,” Kunimi added coolly.

“Kunimi-chan! Don’t ruin my reputation,” Oikawa said, not really meaning what he said.

Kunimi paused before deciding it was better to say nothing then add on.

“Anyways! I heard from Makki, I think, I’m not sure, that stupid Ushiwaka and his men have been staying around the east side of the red light district.” Oikawa said quickly, changing the subject to the real reason why Kunimi was needed.

“That’s too general.” Kunimi frowned trying to get the information he needed. The red light district itself was the size of around seven large china towns with maze-like streets with only one main road showing off many shady brothels with a mix of sweet and sour smell waving through the air.

“You know by that one strip club.” Oikawa vaguely added, much to Kunimi’s lack of amusement.

“Just send me a pin.” Kunimi coldly stated wanting to get a move on already, not that he had plans but his usual lethargic behaviour was catching up to him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Oikawa chided, keeping his usual playful tone.

Kunimi opened his mouth before closing it again, looking slightly annoyed at Oikawa.

“If you want something, you have to ask for it Kunimi-chan~” Oikawa chirped, giving a knowing look at Kunimi, knowing the other man wanted to ask something.

“Why have you been giving me mundane jobs?” Kunimi asked, keeping his usual bored look on his face.

“They’re not mundane, you’ll see soon enough,” Oikawa replied eerily, not quite answering his question.

“Creepy,” Kunimi replied.

“It’s not creepy,” Oikawa whined back.

“I’m telling your Iwa-chan you’re being creepy,” Kunimi stated before he turned around and started making his way out.

“Rude, Kunimi-chan! Rude!” Oikawa called out behind him.

Going back through the previously closed door not bothering to shut it behind himself, as he paid no attention to the two men standing by the frame. 

Kunimi felt the one on his left look at him before snickering under his breath.

“ _ A setup _ ?” Kunimi thought, fully aware that Oikawa could hear the stationary man. Kunimi could almost see Oikawa sit down with his hand crossed while he did his fake polite smile. Not a pretty sight.

Not stopping for a second to give him any satisfaction to the man on the left, he continued walking before hearing the faint sneering.

Kunimi, still not turning around, raised one of his eyebrows wondering what kind of power trip the man was on, then hearing as Oikawa commanded in a cold mentality hidden by a pleasant voice, “Kyouken if you may,” Addressing the man in glasses on the right. In an instant, the sound of a couple of blows followed by a deep crunch echoed throughout the empty hallways. 

Finally turning around to face the man, now slumped on the wall. Kunimi lets out a small grin as his bangs brought harsh shadows covering his eyes. He looked down with his head held high at the man gasping for air.

_ "In shock. _ ” Kunimi quickly noted looking at his condition, “ _ Lucky for him, dulling out the pain. _ ”

Half-squatting down while resting himself on the now crippled man’s leg, Kunimi smiled before saying unapologetically, “Sorry, but you should really learn the importance of respect here,” Before moving his full weight onto the man and grabbing a handful of hair, slamming the man’s head harshly against the wall, careful not to knock him out.

Standing up towering over the pathetic man, Kunimi let out a sick satisfied grin before his eyes flickered over to the other guard who also had the corners of his lips upturned. Turning around continuing on his path outside.

  
Kunimi never understood Oikawa motives nor his plan but he was a moth drawn to a flame.

An addiction to Oikawa indeed.

\--

Kunimi hated the smell of the red-light district. It was full of smoke, with the heavy stench of weed sticking to the wall, mixed in with the overly sweet smell of incense from the brothels. 

It was hypocritical of him to say that, as this was where he was from, a slut called informant who had a heavy habit of chain-smoking when stressed. 

The smell of smoke never left Kunimi. 

Not that he could ever escape it.

It was a sickly symbolic metaphor in Kunimi’s opinion, whether it be from smoking to faint withs of gunpowder to kinky sex. Smoke covered every aspect of Kunimi’s life.

Getting annoyed with the dark glaring neon lights, Kunimi spotted his target, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Pulling a disposable mask up and keeping his long black coat draped around him, Kunimi shivered. “ _ Damn winter’s coming early.  _ ”

Lazily trailing around twenty meters behind them, Kunimi let out a small sigh as they stepped into a bar. A bar was a tough location to stay, a small cramped area with too many people on who knows what, doing whatever their intoxicated mind was told to do. 

The bar itself was usually affiliated unless it was located in a hotel or some other fancy place like that, but even then it was probably affiliated. Like anything was not affiliated in this city, in one way or another everything was connected.

Everyone was corrupted here.

Young faced, Kunimi quickly flashing a fake ID card like it mattered, as he stepped inside the stuffy room. Keeping a carefully trained eye on his target, Kunimi noticed another man standing next to him with vibrant red hair and a tall skinny frame.

Taking a seat at the bar, Kunimi ordered a shot of whiskey, making it look as if he wanted to get wasted like every other patron there. Downing the drink in one gulp, Kunimi felt the familiar burn of alcohol go down his throat — a hot blush forming across his face turning it to a light pink.

Looking down inconspicuously at his phone, Kunimi sent out a pin of his current location, notifying a backup, just in case, at least now he was rich enough to afford safety. How nice money is to a greedy slum-dweller like him.

Holding his empty cup, copying the look of a lightweight drunk, Kunimi watched Ushijima talk with businessmen with greying hair. Nothing interesting to say the least.

Kunimi lazily watched Ushijima for around half an hour while ignoring the desperate drunks around him, and ordered another shot.

He looked up questioningly at the bartender when he received his drink along with another one he didn’t order.

“It’s from the man over there,” the bartender said, pointing to a sandy brown-haired man with a tilted bowl cut dressed in black. Kunimi looked away uninterested.

Taking his shot before sipping on his free mojito, Kunimi said, “Tell him that I’m male, not some short-haired girl, tomboy, or whatever he’s into.” Before turning sideways watching as the bartender walked away.

Biding for time, Kunimi slowly drank both drinks, an increasingly dull ache grew in his stomach before feeling heat and adrenaline-filled dizziness coursed through his body. Kunimi groaned, feeling a wave of heat, and crippled over growing increasingly nausea grew in the bottom of his throat. 

That wasn’t normal. Kunimi felt the pulsing of his heart bump through his body, it was similar to something used on him when he was younger.

“ _ It was fucking drugged. _ ”

Kunimi should have expected this from a Shiratorizawa bar, he should have known better than to just follow them, to just watch them. He should have known better than to accept some random drink.

He should have known.

Quickly standing up still hunched over, Kunimi looked up at the bartender who had fake worry plastered over his face.

“Are you okay,  _ sir? _ ” The bartender asked with a fakely concerned voice as his voice hissed out the word. Fucking bastard. 

  
“Fuck,” Kunimi muttered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck-”

“I’m perfectly fine,” Kunimi hissed using both of his arms to help him stand, a primal anger rose in his eyes as he glared.

Looking over to where the man who sent him the drink sat, Kunimi saw the other man and the red-haired looking over watching him. Only him.

They knew.

The smiles on their faces were thin, like a shaky line drawn on a kid’s smiley face, eyes black upturned crescents. For a second Kunimi thought he could see the devil place a congratulatory hand on the redhead's shoulder. 

It made him feel like prey. 

Kunimi hated it. 

Fuck, he had to escape.

Feeling ever more sick, Kunimi smiled defiantly before spitting into the empty shot cup he drank from. Sliding it over to the bartender, he hissed out the words, “Return it to him.”

He watched as the bartender took the ‘drink’ unsure what to do. 

The red head called the bartender over and the two turned their focus on the almost empty shot glass. 

The brown-haired man frowned as the message got across, keeping the scowl that he carried from earlier on his face. The redhead's smile widened, now looking like the devil himself with his dark red eyes, wide open, focused on Kunimi.

Kunimi involuntarily shuddered as he felt the dark red eyes watching him. He watched as the man picked up the shot glass Kunimi returned, and drank his spit making sure to lick the inside clean, and finishing it off by licking his lips.

Kunimi shared a look of disgust with both the brown-haired man and the bartender before deciding it was time to go. At least one of them was sane. 

He could feel his body shaking while blasts of unwanted heat went through his body.

“ _ A goddamn sedative, or was it a stimulant? What kind of sick fucking joke is this?”  _

Kunimi needed to stop questions rushing his mind and get away. Far away.

Trying to slow his fast breaths, Kunimi shakily looked down at his phone looking down, struggling to text, everything was just so damn blurry. Quickly identifying where he was, Kunimi figured a route out of the area, Kunimi ran, trying to leave the area as soon as possible.

Constantly bumping against walls while the world started spinning around him, Kunimi collapsed close to the main road full of restaurants and now closed shops. Grunting in frustration, Kunimi tried to stand up, failing miserably. 

Thoughts rushed through Kunimi’s head. They would take information first, Kunimi hated pain. Then maybe afterwards they would just dump him back in his old life. Drugs constantly pumping through his system, paid enough to be a pretty slut. A fitting punishment of being caught, and they would come every month to take payments. Or maybe they would beat him, black and blue, never letting him leave.

Now barely able to open his eyes, Kunimi reached out hearing a cheerful whistle with the sounds of people talking on a walkie-talkie near him. Grabbing the hand of a young-looking police officer with his hair spiked up like a turnip.

“ _ Hah, a radish head _ ,” Kunimi thought in a fevered haze.

Kunimi grabbed onto his hope, climbing up the man, Kunimi looked up at him with his eyes half-lidded, breathing heavily. 

Whispering in a hazed voice, “Officer help,” Then giving the man a different phone with a singular pin location, a stupid shot at hope but he needed it. “Here.” Kunimi said before his vision went dark.

#    
  


[edit 5: jul. 28, 2020.]


	2. Chapter 2

“Officer Yuutarou _.”_ Kindaichi liked the sound of his newly acquired title, whispering it to himself, he recently moved from his hometown, Miyagi, to the big city. 

He was excited, to say the least, but also incredibly nervous. In his previous precinct, he was often awarded for his hard work, which was, well, easy to get awarded for in such a small town, so his request for a transfer was accepted almost immediately. However, he was warned privately by his previous captain to be careful.

It was out of character for his captain to give such advice, so Kindaichi immediately paid heed.

Working in the city wasn’t anything different. His new captain, Daichi Sawamura, was a well-respected man whose body was something that Kindaichi was jealous of, and his coworkers were pleasant with many being from Miyagi themselves.   
  
Unlike his coworkers, Kindaichi actually enjoyed taking the evening patrol. It wasn’t like he had anyone back home to get to for dinner.

However, today was different. Kindaichi volunteered to patrol two areas, in high hopes of getting promoted into a detective. He knew it was still too soon, but a man like him could dream, right?

Thinking wistful thoughts while he whistled, Kindaichi almost let out a manly shriek as someone grabbed his hand. Quickly whipping his dominant hand on his belt, securing a hand between his baton and pepper spray, Kindaichi looked down to see a dishevelled man struggling to barely able to keep his eyes open.

Kindaichi, feeling bewildered by the situation, awkwardly balancing both the stranger and keeping the stranger’s phone from falling asleep, just stood in silence for a minute while his radio blasted on his shoulder from time to time.

Deciding to trust his instincts, Kindaichi sent the address to his personal number before searching for an ID on the man. Finding one, he took a picture of it before taking a quick search of who he was. 

Kuzumi Akiko. An employee at a gas station around the side of the city. An average man, nothing shown on record either.  
  
“ _What is he doing here?_ ” Kindaichi pondered to himself, “ _Probably a party, friends maybe left him?_ ”

  
Kindaichi called in saying that he finished patrol before lifting up the man to carry over one of his shoulders.   
  
“ _He’s really light, most likely can’t handle his drink,_ ” Kindaichi noted as he started to walk. A literal light weight. Thinking that he saw something in the corner of his eye, Kindaichi turned around only to see nothing. He could have sworn he saw a flash of red but it was probably the evening streetlights playing tricks on him.

Most likely, the city was like that.  
  
Whistling some more as he made his way back to his car, Kindaichi inputted the address before starting the engine.

\--  
  
Pulling up onto a driveway in a middle-class neighbourhood, Kindaichi shut off his car and stepped out, and went to the other side to pick up the other man. Kindaichi carried the man, hearing small groans from him as he lifted his small body. Feeling guilty, he carefully moved the man to a more comfortable position, moving his head so it wouldn’t be hanging before ringing the doorbell.

  
Waiting awkwardly in front of the door, Kindaichi went back to his usual habit of whistling. After a few minutes, the door was answered by a buzz cut shorter male.   
  
Smiling broadly at the sleepy male, Kindaichi cheerfully started, “Sorry to bother you so late but your friend told me to bring him here.”   
  
The other man blinked a few times, still not quite responding. He then looked at Kindaichi and the passed out individual in Kindaichi’s arm.   
  
“Oh!” He responded in shock finally waking up from his sleepy trance, “Oh sorry, it’s been a long night.”   
  
“Don’t worry about it, it’s late.” Kindaichi quickly replied sincerely.   
  
“Please come in, here let me call someone to help,” The man said quickly, ushering Kindaichi inside out of the cold winter air.   
  
“Ah, no need!” Kindaichi said in a polite hurry, then excused, “He’s really light and I don’t want to bother anyone else.”   
  
“Watari Shinji,” the man said, introducing himself. Watari pushed both of them to a couch in the living room before yelling loudly, “Matsukawa-san! Get downstairs, it’s important!”   
  
“Ah, I said you really didn’t need to…” Kindiachi stammered not being able to finish his sentence. Feeling defeated by the other faster-talking polite individual, Kindaichi curtly told him, “Nice to meet you Watari-san, I’m Kindaichi Yuutarou.”   
  
Watari started talking while searching for something, Kindaichi only responding by smiling, nodding, and answering when necessary. 

Watari finally found what he was looking for, grabbing a large basket from underneath the kitchen table and pranced back towards Kindaichi and Kunimi. Kindaichi sat on the couch, still unsure what to do, when he suddenly felt a pair of hands on each of his shoulders. Startled, Kindaichi let out a small unwanted yip.  
  
Over Kindaichi stood a shirtless curly-haired man who held a sleepy look on his face. Kindaichi’s face quickly turned red as he looked up. He fumbled for a bit before shakily asking, “Hello?”   
  
The man held a neutral face for a while and stood still, his eyes slowly becoming more awake and keeping a cold stare on Kindaichi before saying, “I don’t know you.”   
  
Kindaichi, being the cheerful individual he was, smiled. Still feeling slightly embarrassed from the sound he made earlier, he replied nervously, “Kindaichi Yuutarou, sir.”   
  
The other man, still not giving a fuck about personal space, broke eye contact with Kindaichi to say to Watari: “This isn’t Hanamaki-san.”   
  
Watari, busy with flashing a small light at Kunimi’s eyes, replied, “I never said it was, Matsukawa-kun.”

“Then why was I called?” The man named Matsukawa asked. Still somehow not recognizing the familiar passed out individual on the couch.  
  
“I told you you needed glasses, it’s your favourite junior,” Watari replied, careful not to utter the unconscious man’s name, carefully crafting lies while sending hidden messages across to the other shady man. “It seems he went to the party we told him not to go to, must have been clubing.”

Matsukawa’s eyes immediately focused to watch the body language of the man who his hands rested on, tactfully starting a conversation, Matsukawa asked, “You’re a cop?”

Kindaichi innocently beamed at the question, “Yep! I just moved here recently, it’s always been my dream to move to the big city.”

“Moved here recently from Miyagi, ey?” Matsukawa stated in a question, moving to sit next to Kindaichi.  
  


“Oh! How could you tell?” Kindaichi asked curiously.  
  
“Same accent as me.” He briefly responded, giving the radish head limited info, leading him on more to speak about himself.   
  
In childlike excitement, Kindaichi loudly exclaimed to the despair of the tired others around him who winced, “You’re also from Miyagi! What a coincidence, a lot of people since I’ve moved here have been from there.” 

Realizing that he was going off topic, Kindaichi grew embarrassed from his outburst and quickly quieted down, ears blushing red.

Finding this his queue to leave, Kindaichi quickly stood up before quickly stuttering, “Um, it’s getting late, I should be getting home.”   
  
Watari, seeming to be done with the check-up, said, “Here, let me guide you to the door.”   
  
The two headed to the door, standing in awkward silence as Kindaichi put on his shoes before waving goodbye to the doorway where Matsukawa was.

\--

Awaking in the morning only to find himself in sight of the familiar ceiling of Watari’s bungalow, Kunimi found himself feeling shitty, to put it eloquently. His stomach lurched left and right, his eyes feeling dry even though they watered constantly. He could feel snot running down his face, not a pretty sight.   
  
Kunimi thought he could feel the warmth of another person laying on him, and quickly jerked to the right where he could feel the gentle breaths of another human. Still feeling the leftover adrenaline of yesterday’s stressful event, he found himself almost punching a sleeping Matsukawa in the neck.   
  


Quickly stopping himself, Kunimi started to poke the other, starting to feel increasingly nauseous.  
  
Kunimi then stated bluntly, “Get off of me or I’m going to puke on you, I’m not Hanamaki-san.”   
  
Unknowing which part of the phrase seemed to work, Matsukawa stirred, flopping onto his back, letting Kunimi go free. Feeling another wave of nausea rush over him, Kunimi felt his mouth water and tongue swell, his body getting ready to vomit.   
  
Quickly getting to the bathroom, Kunimi puked, some of it landing on the edge of the toilet, some landing on himself. Grimacing in disgust, Kunimi mentally frowned, only to find himself puking again.   
  
A string of saliva was dripping from Kunimi’s mouth, connecting itself to the mixed content of toilet water. Spitting out the spit and bile that remained in his mouth, Kunimi noticed a water bottle, some saltine crackers and a plastic cup with a note lying on the sink.   
  
Picking up the note, Kunimi read, ‘ _Morning. After you throw up what you drank yesterday, eat_ **_all_ ** _the crackers then wait five minutes and swallow the pills. Don’t wake me up, we’ll talk afterwards. -Watari’_ Doing as he was told, Kunimi wallowed in his sickness for a long while before finally deciding to shower.

  
Walking back into the shared room with Matsukawa after finally feeling clean was relieving. He was in nothing less than full nudity with a brown towel draped around his shoulders, Kunimi went to put some boxers on before laying back down on the bed, slightly kicking the still not functional Matsukawa to the side.

Kunimi grimaced, recalling the events of yesterday still feeling equally as shitty as he did before he woke up.  
  
Kunimi felt Matsukawa stir before he turned over to look at him.   
  
“You’re not Maki, but you feeling up to it?” Matsukawa asked. 

  
Flipping over from his back, Kunimi gave a dead fish eye glare to Matsukawa before saying, “Did you not hear me puking my guts out?”

“I did,” Matsukawa responded curtly.

Kunimi, still feeling prissy said, “It’s only been four days, just wait, like, one more.”  
  
“Four days.” Matsukawa said blankly. “Didn’t you fuck like three times this week already, and before Hanamaki left, once more with us?”   
  
Feeling defeated by the truth, Kunimi went back to lying on his back before saying avoiding what the other said, “Aren’t you two supposed to be, like, a thing?”

“We are.” Matsukawa responded with no hesitation in his voice.  
  
“Then why are you asking me?” Kunimi questioned.   
  
“Eh, he would do the same, you’re like an outdoor cat.” He stated, explaining the intimate part of their shared relationship.   
  
“Furries.” Kunimi said in a monotone voice, attempting humour with Matsukawa.   
  
Matsukawa thought for a second before replying, “More like beastiality.” Starting to half playing, half massaging Kunimi’s hair.

  
Not minding the contact, Kunimi said, “You’re not supposed to agree with me.”   
  
“I know.” Matsukawa said softly, as the conversation continued in a hushed murmur. Not long after, Matsukawa found himself watching Kunimi as he slept.

  
\--

Kunimi awoke again, in the comfort of Matsukawa’s arms wrapped around him, not feeling suffocated or panicked like the first time.   
  
Enjoying the bliss of not having to worry for just a moment, Kunimi pulled himself from the embrace and grabbed his work phone with a sigh.   
  
He scrolled through many of his messages, opening to read through the contents. Kunimi didn’t bother to reply unless it was about something he deemed important. 

After going through his business contacts and backlogging through the group chat where he previously sent the distress call, he read over the texts Matsukawa and Watari sent, confirming that he was safely situated. 

He was only here by pure luck.

  
Kunimi took a picture of the top portion of his head and the sleeping Matsukawa in the background, sending it to the group chat. Kunimi only had to wait a couple of minutes before he received a reply from Hanamaki.   
  


  
[Group Chat] From Hanamaki Takahiro:   
  
| (10:48) _this is infidelity_

| (10:48) i’m getting a divorce

| (10:48) i go away on a business trip for four days and this is what our years of marriage get?

| (10:48) i’m getting a divorce and custody of kunimi  
  
[Group Chat] From Kunimi Akira:   
  


| (10:48) Isn’t that counterintuitive? 

[Group Chat] From Makki Takahiro:

| (10:48) shut it, whore.

  
  


Kunimi chuckled as he lightly bantered back and forth with Makki. Letting the conversation take it’s path as they talked for ten, turning to twenty later ending at forty minutes. 

When the figurative clock struck around eleven-thirty, Watari knocked on the door then opened it, asking, “Kunimi, are you still awake? I need to check how you are.”  
  
Groaning, Kunimi shuffled for a bit before sitting up and asked loudly, “Can we do it here?”

“You’re lucky I brought my basket upstairs,” Watari lightly scowled, pretending to be mad at Kunimi.

“Thanks,” Kunimi said meekly, truly feeling grateful but not having the words to be able to say it, shuffling a bit to the right so that Watari could sit comfortably.  
  
Matsukawa was laying a few inches from the side of the bed, half-awake with his arms lazily wrapped around Kunimi’s waist. Kunimi sat in the middle of the bed across from Watari.

They sat in silence with a few words to exchange, most of them being from Watari.

There was more silence.

Then Watari finally asked, “What happened? Usually, you leave before anything happens...”

Kunimi knew he could say nothing and it would be fine, but instead, he grew briefly aware that everyone in the room was listening, “Affiliated bar, one of their men sent a drugged drink, didn’t recognize him.”

Matsukawa, surprised at this information, questioned: “You think they got a new man?”

“He was sitting next to a redhead.” Realization hit Kunimi harder than any hangover, that redhead, “Shit. I think that was the Guess Monster.” Rubbing his temple, changed the subject to the drugging, “What did they hit me with?”  
  
Watari, done with the check-up, leaned back then replied wistfully, “No clue. I’ve seen more patients with similar symptoms as you for the past few weeks, usually they were passed out or-.” Watari paused for a second, a light blush covering his ears, “Extremely turned on.”   
  
“Definitely new,” Matsukawa noted. The three stayed silent for a second before the last few weeks came into conversation, “Think Oikawa is already on it, yours and Hanamaki’s current jobs.”   
  
Watari chuckled good-naturedly before saying, “Oikawa-san likes to keep you two on his toes.”

Matsukawa replied with a sigh. “Annoyingly.”

Kunimi agreed with that.

\--

Staying on the phone with Matsukawa as Kunimi went downtown to do errands for him, picking up more medical supplies along with groceries. Matsukawa told him about the police officer, an innocent thing, not seeing the real world he and the others lived in.

It intrigued Kunimi.

This man was living in a child’s dream, never having the moment that forced him to grow-up, Kunimi was intrigued… and jealous.

Kindaichi Yuutarou. Age 25. Graduated three years ago from a military college. Went to a powerhouse highschool in Miyagi, volleyball as an afterschool sport. Moved to the city recently working in a precinct under Karasuno rule but himself clean.

Truly a model citizen.

How annoying.

But how long would it take for that to change?

Matsukawa called Kunimi back into focus, “Kunimi, ya listening?”

“Yeah,” Kunimi replied, “What were you talking about?”

“Liar.” Matsukawa spat with no spite then explained, “New pills on the market, it’s popular.”

“Yeah?” Kunimi questioned.

“Yeah.” Matsukawa confirmed, continuing his monologue from earlier, “Watari told me a bit more afterwards, there are two main types, sleep or sex.”  
  
“Main?” Kunimi asked, slightly annoyed.

“Noted effects,” Matsukawa explained, “But there have been cases of death.”  
  
“And Watari knows this, how?” Kunimi questioned again.

“Doctors.” Matsukawa said in response.

“Figured as much.” Kunimi once again got lost in thought, before reply, “Perfect date rape?”

“Yep.” Matsukawa answered popping the p, “Interesting, to say the least.”

“Why?” Kunimi inquired.

“Comes to effect quickly, compared to ketamine that is. The person is aware of it but usually it’s too late by then,” Matsukawa started letting the meaning of yesterday’s event fall in between the lines of the conversation.

“I was lucky,” Kunimi noted, as he grew increasingly annoyed in himself.

“Very.” sighed Matsukawa.

“Fuck,” Kunimi swore, he knew yesterday how much danger he was in but now he was truly aware. God he needed to wash his mouth out with soap.

Kunimi needed to blow off some steam, his mouth had gone sour dealing with everything, everyone was being cryptic, everything was annoying.

Maybe Terushima would be nice.

Kunimi still had his contact, Terushima was nice, a type of guy Kunimi could go with no strings attached.

“Wait a sec,” Kunimi said, putting in earbuds so he could continue talking to Matsukawa along with scroll through contacts in his phone. 

On finding Terushima’s contact, Kunimi tapped it before sending a message.

“Why did you switch?” Matsukawa asked.

“Just need to send a text,” Kunimi replied, just as he spotted someone. Looking up, Kunimi saw a familiar haircut. Turnip head.

A switch flicked inside of Kunimi, interest. 

“Something came up,” Kunimi announced before ending the call with Matsukawa.

Taking out his earbuds and sloppily wrapping it around his phone before stuffing it in the back pocket of his jeans.

Playing the innocent act, Kunimi _accidentally_ bumped into the police officer, looking up Kunimi started, “Sorry officer-”

A look of recognition went across the tall man’s face, he was just too easy to read. 

“Oh it’s you!” He exclaimed, a bit loud for Kunimi’s taste.

“It’s me?” Kunimi asked playing dumb, letting a second pass. “Were you the police officer that..? Last night..?” He trailed off not finishing the question.

“Yep,” Kindaichi quickly replied, not wanting the other to feel embarrassed, “You feeling better?”

_“What a saint,”_ Kunimi thought sarcastically.

“Mhm,” Kunimi answered, “Just a little hangover.”

“That’s good, Kuzumi-san was it?” Kindaichi asked.

“Kunimi Akira.” Quickly corrected Kunimi, with officers it’s better to keep his birth name.

“Oh sorry,” Kindaichi apologized, “Usually I’m better at names.”

Kindaichi was correct. Correct in the fact he remembered the name of Kunimi’s alias. It surprised Kunimi a bit, the attention to detail the tall man paid, there was more to him than he let on, maybe there were some brains in this dreamer.

Information only told so much.

“Oh no need to apologize,” Kunimi brushed off.

“I try to make it a habit,” Kindaichi replied earnestly.

“I’m surprised you remember, officer.” Kunimi complimented, he was aiming for a hook, line, sinker, providing the bait that will get the police officer interested in him.

As the two fell into a momentary awkward silence, Kindaichi started, “You’re really light!”

“Eh?” Questioned Kunimi, that was not something he expected.

“Ah sorry, that came out wrong.” Kindaichi explained, “I meant to say, you’re really light, you should eat some more.”

“You didn’t need to remember that,” Kunimi mumbled, acting slightly embarrassed

“Ah, sorry but you do need to eat more.” Kindaichi noted, scratching the back of his neck.

“Okay,” Kunimi agreed. Kunimi softly chuckled as he saw Kindaichi's expression turned into one that held confusion, he then continued, “I would like to thank you.”

Kindaichi quickly responded, “There’s no need, I was just doing my job.”

“I know,” Kunimi replied, “But you took me home instead of the hospital. Not everyone does that, kind of different.”

“Hah sorry.” Kindaichi apologized for nothing.

Kunimi paused for a second, dead-panning, maybe Kunimi’s assumption was correct, he was really fucking dense, it was obvious that Kunimi was trying to ask him out.

He then stated, “I like that different.”

“Oh, _oh_.” Kunimi watched as the police officer had the moment of realization spread across his face, finally understanding his message.

“Sorry.” Kindaichi apologized again, “I can’t do that.”  
  
Kunimi frowned at the rejection, not how he planned for this to go.

“Thank you anyways.” Kunimi concluded, as his injured pride churned in his stomach.

Nothing was going as planned.

Walking away keeping a friendly smile on his face before he was far from him. Fucking rule stickler.  
  
So Kunimi had to play the long game. That was annoying but not something he hasn’t done before. Memorize his schedule, accidental meetings, mutual friends. Stalkerish? Yes, but an interest sparked in Kunimi, maybe Oikawa’s behaviour was affecting Kunimi. Addiction was it?

A typical text banner on the top of his screen showed Kunimi that he had received a message. Looking down at his phone, putting his earbuds back in, Kunimi saw a new message from Terushima.

Atleast the promise of good sex wouldn’t let him down.

  
  


[Direct Message] From Terushima Yuuji:  
  
| (13:07) back so soon?

| (13:07) i was expecting atleast a few days

| (13:07) i knew i was good but not that good ;)

  
  


Kunimi sighed at the suggestiveness along with the teasing mixed in the other three messages.

  
  


[Direct Message] From Kunimi Akira:  
  
| (13:07) Are you busy or not?

[Direct Message] From Terushima Yuuji:  
  
| (13:07) someone is annoyed~

[Direct Message] From Kunimi Akira:  
  
| (13:07) You sound like my boss.

[Direct Message] From Terushima Yuuji:  
  
| (13:07) if ur boss is hot i dont minde

[Direct Message] From Kunimi Akira:  
  
| (13:08) I’m not looking to get fucked by my boss right now.

[Direct Message] From Terushima Yuuji:  
  
| (13:08) wait boss huh

| (13:08) that sounds like fun

[Direct Message] From Kunimi Akira:  
  
| (13:08) Do I need to ask someone else?   
  
[Direct Message] From Terushima Yuuji:   
  
| (13:08) calm down princess   
  
| (13:08) come to my apartment at like 9-10ish   
  


| (13:08) i dont have anything palnned 

  
  


Ignoring any extra texts and getting the confirmation he needed, Kunimi texted a simple, okay, before heading into the store to get Watari’s supplies. 

\--

Annoyed, Kunimi stood in front of the door of Terushima’s apartment. It would be the second time this week that he entered through this particular door frame. With a gentle rap on the door, Kunimi awaited for the blond to open the door.

Outside of Terushima’s apartment it was dark, dimly lit with street lights, it was a nice area in which he lived. It was pleasant.  
  
The door opened with the blond man Kunimi was familiar with standing cockily at the door frame. It was evident that he showered earlier with a grey towel lying lazily around his neck. Wearing grey sweatpants and a black Supreme shirt.   
  
He did look more cleaned up and now Kunimi could now see the clean-slim muscles his arm had along with a clear view of his face. Neatly shaved with a nice jawline and pretty eyes. Eyes reminded Kunimi of a colour similar to that of a black whiskey. Similar to the drink too.   
  
A fuckable face if Kunimi was in the mood for it.

The smell of soy sauce and grilled vegetables first hit Kunimi’s nose along with a faint smell of chicken following afterwards, gently raising his eyebrows Kunimi and asked, “Dinner?”

  
“Chicken stir-fry, you don’t mind do you Kunimi-kun?” Terushima asked rhetorically.

“Sure.” Kunimi replied, moving inside following Terushima into the kitchen.  
  
Terushima asked whilst stirring the food one more time in a red sauce pan, “You’re not vegetarian are you?”   
  
Amused, Kunimi quibbed back, “You don’t think you’re a bit late in asking that Terushima-san?”   
  
“Maybe a little.” Terushima said playfully while plating the dishes for the two of them.   
  
Dinner it was for the two of them. Odd but not meant to be intimate. Terushima surely was a weird one Kunimi kept in his contacts.

-  
  
After having a surprisingly domestic dinner, with Kunimi mostly picking at his food, eating only the poultry given to him along with a few vegetables, having a mostly one-sided conversation with Terushima who quickly scarfed down the meal, and finally, Kunimi was getting what he came here for.   
  
As Kunimi laid on his back on the other’s bed waiting for the other to finish brushing his teeth. He kicked off his pants along with flinging his socks off, tossing them out of the way into the corner of a room. At Least it was more organized than the last time he was here.   
  
Flipping himself onto his stomach, Kunimi reached into one of the drawers in search of lube, might as well get himself prepped. Opening the top drawer, Kunimi saw a pair of handcuffs, some condoms along with a three-quarter filled bottle of lube.   
  
Kunimi poured some of the cold liquid from the bottle into his left hand playing with the between his fingers in an attempt to warm it up a little before moving his hand down to his hole. Prompting himself up, ass in the air balancing on his chest and knees. 

He started to tease himself around the rim pressing firmly, dipping his finger in but not quite entering. Again repeating this motion, pressing two pads of his fingers around the entrance, getting himself to relax.  
  
Heat filled him and started slowly filling his face as he heard Terushima walked in, finally. It took the other long enough. Blushing but not feeling ashamed, Kunimi plunged two of his fingers in showing Terushima in a bratty defiance what he wanted.   
  
“Kunimi-kun, you could have waited for me.” Terushima started quietly, grabbing Kunimi’s ass and spreading him apart, watching as Kunimi fingered himself.   
  


Terushima, grabbing Kunimi’s wrist pumped the others hand, letting Kunimi finger himself a few times before pulling them out.  
  
Moving his hands downwards now groping at Kunimi’s thighs, and moving one of his legs upwards wedging it between Kunimi’s legs, applying pressure to Kunimi’s clothed groin.

Kunimi could feel Terushima’s muscled thigh rubs against his groin, a hot breath passes by Kunimi’s ear, as a bare torso presses against Kunimi’s back, followed by a small nip at his ear.

Turning his head sideways, Kunimi’s lips meet Terushima. His face is fully smug, if Kunimi was a more violent person he wouldn’t know either to kiss it or punch but Kunimi’s isn’t violent, so he awaits for Terushima’s next move.

Terushima doesn’t stop his attack on Kunimi’s lips, cupping the others face, he turns sucking slightly before teasing mercilessly with lighter merciless licks allowing Kunimi to let out a small groan of pleasure as the two go in for a deeper kiss. That goddamn piercing.

Kunimi could hear as Terushima reached over to the drawer Kunimi previously explored pulling out both a condom, and a slightly bigger similarly built package. With a grin Terushima removes his hands from Kunimi, ripping the package and pulling out a plastic sheet.

With a grin, Terushuma turned to lay on his back, bringing Kunimi with him, placing Kunimi so that he sat on top of the other’s torso. Terushima’s hands gripping firmly pulled Kunimi, so that the informant’s rear was sat pertly in front of the blond’s face, allowing him the full view of Kunimi’s back and butt.

It wasn’t everyday after all Kunimi got eaten out, especially eaten out by someone who had a tongue ring.

Kunimi wasn’t going to lose yet at this teasing game, Kunimi reaching forward, grabbed the hem of Terushima’s underwear only for the grip on his waist to be tightened and jerked backwards so that he was practically sat on his face.  
  
“Kunimi-kun,” Terushima’s voice purred but had a subtle warning to it, “Let _me_ do all the work.” Strong hands loosened the grip from his waist to Kunimi’s backside hoisting him up.   
  
‘ _Terushima was surprisingly strong.’_

Kunimi made a face that Terushima couldn’t see, frowning a bit before finding some semblance of balance.

“Kunimi-kun,” Terushima called again. Kunimi could feel Terushima talk, hot breaths hitting his bare skin. “When’s the last time someone stuck their tongue up into you.”

A shiver went down his back as Terushima continued talking, his voice becoming more muffled as he felt the other’s lips brush again the skin of one of his buttcheeks. 

“I can hear ya thinking, _Kunimi-kun_ . Betcha haven’t had someone do this with accessories, huh?” Terushima crooned, “I could get a vibrating one for just you Kunimi-kun.”   
  
The imagery of Terushima tongue fucking him with a vibrating tongue ring went straight to his dick, pushing his ass backwards in anticipation, which was received with a throaty chuckle.

“So pretty,” Terushima purred. A broad tongue wettened the entrance followed by gentle teasing to the sides. Again, another broad swipe before the tip gently toyed on the rim slowly working it’s way deeper, dipping insides with quick flicks.

The sounds were wet and sloppy. They were also the only thing Kunimi could focus on.

Both of Terushima’s thumbs slowly worked their way inside of Kunimi, using it to stretch Kunimi’s rim, so he could lick deeper. The space between Kunimi’s rim and Terushima’s hot lips was practically nonexistent with the tiny sliver of a plastic barrier from the dental dam Terushima opened earlier.

Now with Kunimi spread open, Terushima constantly teased, flicking his tongue inside dragging his tongue outwards where Kunimi could faintly feel the small metal ball in Terushima’s mouth dragging against Kunimi’s walls.

Changing it up again, Terushima loosened his grip on spreading Kunimi, instead digging his tongue deeper, flattening in against the top wall of Kunimi’s ass before pulling out completely, much to Kunimi’s despair.

Sitting up, Terushima effortlessly lifted Kunimi up, so he sat straddled between Terushima’s legs. Keeping the hands seated at Kunimi’s waist, keeping it at a slightly lifted angle so the two of them could grind against each other with Terushima nimble tongue teasing over Kunimi’s jaw. Light nibbles making their way backwards, softly rubbing his teeth against the shell of Kunimi’s ear before licking the inside with the width of his tongue.

The movements were slow and heavy, making Kunimi ache for more, no longer wanting to wait anymore in quiet compliance. Breaking the silence, Kunimi implored while grinding teasily, “Are you actually going to get on with it Terushima-san.”

“I thought you were enjoying the foreplay Kunimi-kun.” With a smirk, Terushima muttered in a deep guttered voice, then with a pause he nipped at Kunimi’s skin, “You were practically trying to suffocate with your ass only a few moments ago.”

Throwing a dirty glare back at Terushima. Kunimi hisses at the sudden intrusion of something much bigger is suddenly pressing against Kunimi’s ass. Slowing down, Terushima takes time, moving bit by bit into Kunimi until the head pops in, urging Kunimi to relax. 

Terushima chuckled as Kunimi started pressing backwards, only to tighten the grip at Kunimi’s hips keeping him steady. He finally slowly sinks in at an antagonising pace, slow and smooth, spreading Kunimi out much further than the mixture of his tongue and fingers did earlier.

Pausing as Terushima, bottomed out, he presses a couple kisses against Kunimi’s shoulders before Terushima proceeds to fuck him. Forgetting the slow paced teasing from earlier, Terushima in movement of both his hips and hands at Kunimi’s waist thrusts into him over and over, as Kunimi bounced helping however he could in his controlled position with the use of his legs.

As Kunimi neared his end, his silent whimpers grew louder, becoming louder moans, Terushima liked that. Kunimi’s head tilting backwards giving easier access to Terushima’s mouth to roam, the room’s noise grew louder into panting breaths and elongated guttery moans.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Kunimi moaned, his head now fully thrown back as Terushima pace quickly increased to uneven thrusts. Kunimi with his back now arching, cups one hand around his own dick, stroking at it with tight pumps while the other plays with his own nipple.

The constant pounding and self-stimulation sets Kunimi off, finally bringing him over the edge to come, pushing backwards coming with a long, “Ah.” Terushima, however, rides it out for a few minutes, bringing out loud whines and squeaks from banging into Kunimi post-orgasmic haze, before coming inside the condom and slowly pulling out.

“Twenty minutes another go?” Terushima asks with a smirk.

“I don’t think I can go again.” Kunimi frowns, now sweaty with hair stuck to his forehead. “You didn’t even slow down as I came.”

Terushima responded, “We’ll see about that.”

\--

After a quicker round two and clean up, Kunimi blissfully fell asleep only to awake what seemed to be a few hours later, heavy with thought.

Though he was one to love sleep, his thoughts were racking up and position was in risk. Pawns were being moved constantly and right now Kunimi was a clueless informant.

The past few years were oddly peaceful in the city of Tokyo, silent before the storm. Underground whispers had been brewing about the syndicate of an old head of the Yamaguchi-gumi, an old traditionalist Yakuza who had once appeared in the news when Kunimi was a kid, that was before he died. 

He talked about the rules of the yakuza, now lost with Japan overrun with different syndicates having no culture on what it meant to be yakuza, having a code of conduct. Kunimi didn’t see the difference.

But it didn’t matter anymore.

Time has passed and that old head has passed. They used to be the head of Japan’s underground but information surrounding that was unavailable. 

Now they were called the flightless crows.

Now called Karasuno, with the new standing head of Sugawa Koushi.

Kunimi had heard of him before from Oikawa. It was once before when he was still indebted to Oikawa talking about how pleasant and calm he was earning the name, Mr. Refreshing.

Maybe it was also symbolic of what the old head said.

Kunimi didn’t know.

And there was the new drug.

He would figure that out tomorrow.

For now Kunimi wanted to sleep.

  
  


[edit 1: jul. 29, 2020.]


End file.
